Le grand guide du bon petit successeur
by Ellya'h
Summary: Roger tente d'apprendre aux élèves de la Wammy's House comment devenir, outre l'intelligence, le digne successeur de L. Il le regrettera amèrement. Semi-crackfic, humour. OS.


_Plop !_

_Encore une bêtise que j'ai écrite, à prendre sans prétentions et avec légèreté, sauf évidemment si vous souffrez de cette terrible maladie congénitale que j'appelle gracieusement le balédanlcu. Ça se soigne, pas d'inquiétudes._  
_J'espère que je pourrais au moins faire sourire les trois dans le fond de l'assemblée, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je ne mange que les enfants vous savez._

_ Au programme : une semi-crackfic, une classe survoltée et du racisme anti-américain primaire. C'est beau, hein ?  
_

_Enjoy, folks~_

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans un vacarme que les élèves n'entendaient même plus, habitués par ce son soudain au creux de leur oreille, qui faisait vibrer doucement leur table et les poussait docilement à se lever de leur chaise. Il se ruèrent dès qu'il le purent vers une autre salle, aujourd'hui était un cours spécial, que les étudiants de la Wammy's House attendaient impatiemment, chuchotant entre eux depuis des jours les rumeurs qui avaient filtrées à son propos.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, crayons en main, prêts à tâcher leurs feuilles d'encre, Roger entra dans la pièce, leur passa un « Bonjour » auquel ils répondirent en cœur, et fit grincer la craie sur le tableau. De son écriture fine, il écrivit : « Comment être le digne successeur de L ? ».

Il se retourna vers eux alors qu'ils notaient furieusement ces mots sur leur copie et prononça d'un ton solennel :

-Je pense que vous êtes étonné de me voir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait classe d'habitude, mais j'ai jugé être le plus apte à pouvoir vous enseigner ceci. Détendez-vous cependant, ce n'est pas un cours habituel, j'aimerais entendre vos idées et établir un débat sur ce sujet.

Sa main fit un signe vers le tableau pour illustrer ses propos.

-Vous devez vous demander quel est l'intérêt de ce cours, je me doute que vous travaillez déjà tous dur pour réussir à être le successeur de L et bien que certains semblent déjà plus propices que d'autres à atteindre ce but...

Son regard paternaliste se posa sur Near pendant une seconde, le crayon de Mello vola en éclat dans la pièce. Ce dernier, dents et poings serrés fit mine de rien et admira sa feuille, le visage bouillant, alors que Roger continuait son monologue:

-...vous devez comprendre qu'être le successeur L, ce n'est pas seulement une question de travail et d'intelligence. C'est aussi une façon d'être.

A nouveau, il fit grincer la craie et nota les mots « façon d'être » sur le tableau, les élèves l'imitèrent. Il y eut quelques mains qui se levèrent alors qu'il leur demandait ce que cela signifiait pour eux. Roger donna alors la parole à une jeune fille, l'air timide, qui prononça d'une petite voix :

-C'est genre, avoir une passion, m'sieur.

-N'importe quoi !

-Si c'est ça qui devient L, je perds tout espoir...

-De toutes façons, c'est Near qui va réussir, c'est toujours lui qui a les meilleures notes, y'a pas de risques pour elle !

-Mais alors pourquoi on fait ce cours hein, si c'est monsieur qui fait de la lèche aux profs qui est destiné à être L et qu'on est tous foutus ?

-Bah, on attend de finir nos études et on s'enrôle dans la mafia par frustration pour lui pourrir la vie, par exemple.

La fille se cacha dans le col de sa veste, les larmes aux yeux. De son côté, Mello avait attrapé le bras du pauvre Matt, à côté duquel il était assis, et lui donnait des coups à chaque fois que le nom « Near » résonnait à ses oreilles. Le geek tentait de l'ignorer tant bien que mal dans des grognements en s'acharnant silencieusement sur les boutons de sa console, concentré.

Le professeur somma le silence et nota « passion » au tableau avant de s'approcher des élèves pour leur expliquer d'un ton serein, en souriant à la jeune fille qui retenait ses sanglots :

-Linda n'a pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai qu'avoir une passion peut-être un facteur positif. Cependant, ne confondez pas passion et passion, regardez cet élève par exemple.

Son bras, comme tous les yeux de la classe, se tendit vers Matt, affairé à son but du jour : Battre le boss ultime du jeu en moins d'une minute avec pas moins de trois handicaps différents ingame sans compter son pouce cassé. Le roux ne remarqua rien, Mello lui donnait des coups plus fort encore sur son bras martyrisé pour lui faire lever la tête, mais rien à faire, il grognait juste dans un murmure peu concerné de le laisser tranquille.

-Il a visiblement une passion pour le jeux vidéo, et ceci ne fera que l'entraver dans sa quête de succession.

-Tu m'étonnes, commenta un élève au bout de la classe, au mieux il profitera de ses dix secondes de gloires pour attirer l'attention des fangirls, avec la tête qu'il a...

-Je me demande comment il fait pour être troisième quand même, je l'ai jamais vu travailler.

-Il doit tricher sur Mello, c'est pas possible autrement.

-Parait qu'il a piraté le serveur de l'orphelinat aussi, pour changer ses notes.

Roger toussa bruyamment à quelques centimètres du roux, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire, enfin, décoller les yeux de son écran. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. La console lui fut prise des mains et Roger, ignorant le cri d'agonie d'un geek coupé dans son élan, retourna devant son bureau pour continuer son cours :

-D'un autre côté, une passion peut s'avérer tout à fait positive, Near par exemple, -le bruit sourd d'une tête qui s'écrase contre une table se fit entendre- a, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, une certaine attirance pour les jouets enfantins et ce, malgré ses 14 ans...

-Cela m'aide à stimuler et ordonner l'afflux de pensées rationnelles dans mon esprit, précisa celui-ci d'une voix neutre, les bras affalés sur ses jambes tordues dans des positions que la morphologie humaine ne permet généralement pas.

-C'est décidé, j'le tabasse après les cours, annonça l'un des élève, comme une invitation à tous, en tapant du poing sur la table comme un politicien qui vient de prendre une grand décision.

Ce fut comme un entendement général, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, la simple existence de Near arrivait à frustrer tous les orphelins dénués d'espoirs de la Wammy's house.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Matt à son voisin dont la tête continuait de frapper le bois de la table frénétiquement.

-Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais... lui répondit simplement Mello, le front flamboyant.

-On a tous la vie dure, compatit le roux en regardant, une lueur de mélancolie au fond du regard, la console qui jonchait sur le bureau, loin, si loin de lui.

-Oh, la ferme...

Roger, toujours aussi sourd aux discussions des élèves, semblait satisfait et demanda d'autres suggestions à la classe.

-L'allure qu'on a aussi, proposa l'un des étudiants.

Le professeur sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit tout en notant la réponse au tableau :

-Oui... L'apparence que l'on donne aux autres peut avoir une certaine importance. C'est bien entendu naturellement que l'on obtient ces choses là et je ne vais pas faire l'apologie de la superficialité, mais sachez qu'il sera probablement plus difficile de percer si vous avez un physique un peu difficile...

-En même temps, on a jamais vu un héros de manga chauve, boutonneux et obèse.

-Mello va peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir finalement, avec ses pantalons en cuir moulant...

-J'suis pas sûre qu'il percera le bon milieu par contre.

-Y'A UN PROBLEME ? Hurla presque ce dernier en se retournant dans des convulsions incontrôlables vers les deux filles qui discutaient derrière lui, les mains posées de façon intime devant leur bouche et ricanant stupidement.

Roger frappa sur son bureau à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver l'attention alors que Mello faisait les gros yeux, en effrayant les adolescentes derrière lui qui faisaient leur possible pour l'ignorer, mimant une concentration factice et notant des choses que le professeur même n'avait même pas mentionné.

-L'allure dans la manière d'être, par contre, peut être changée. En tant que successeur de L, vous serez probablement mené à rencontrer des gens importants pour vos enquêtes ou à simplement leur parler, ces personnes auront moindre intérêt et confiance en vous si vous n'être pas remarquable rien que par votre présence et votre façon de communiquer.

_« Near, par exemple, est un avorton albinos tordu sur lui-même comme un fœtus et ses postures sont naturellement plus impressionnantes qu'un contorsionniste Chinois, ce qui est remarquable. » _S'attendait à entendre Mello, la tête prête à se vautrer sur la table dans son dernier souffle, éclatant en morceaux et tâchant Matt, qui avait replacé ses lunettes d'un air grave et faisait maintenant des morpions seul sur sa feuille de note.

-Encore perdu, annonça t-il à sa propre personne dans un chuchotement dépité.

Roger n'entama pas un nouvel éloge de Near et parla de L à la place, ce qui donna un faible espoir au blond. Celui-ci reporta toute son attention sur le vieille homme, son regard plein d'assurance et sa bouche rythmée par le son effréné de sa voix :

-Vous avez déjà tous parlé à L, du moins par ordinateur interposés, et vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'il a une manière propre à lui-même de s'exprimer. Vous devez donc travailler sur votre charisme si vous voulez être ses dignes successeurs.

-Comme Near qui tord toujours ses cheveux, c'est ça ? Demanda innocemment Linda, qui s'était remise de ses émotions.

Le regard de Roger se porta sur Near, le doigt tournant frénétiquement sur l'une de ses mèches blanches, la main maintenant crispée alors que tous les regards, noirs au possible, s'étaient jetés sur lui. Bien qu'il les ignorait, l'albinos les sentait dans son dos et un malaise, qu'il n'afficha pas sur son visage, le traversa étrangement. Linda avait toujours l'habitude de mettre Near a l'attention de tous, tentant même de l'intégrer, parfois, de lui parler, poussée par une admiration sans failles. La pauvre fille ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle ne faisait que lui attirer des problèmes.

Lorsque le professeur répondit d'une voix vaguement amusée que c'était un exemple parmi d'autres, Mello se figea, front sur sa table, dans une silencieuse agonie. Matt, inquiet, quoique habitué aux crises de son ami lorsque Near devenait trop présent dans son esprit -pourtant lui qui était sûrement le plus discret des enfants-, fouilla dans son sac et sortit une barre de chocolat qu'il lui tendit discrètement. Mello la prit avec un sourire maussade et la mâcha furieusement, caché derrière sa minuscule trousse, d'un air vaguement soulagé. Le regard du professeur semblait avoir croisé le sien pendant un instant.

-Par ailleurs, une chose à ne pas négliger, est votre alimentation -encore une fois, il nota ce point au tableau-. Dans le milieu des détectives, les formes les plus obsessionnelles de boulimie sont tout à fait normales et acceptées.

-Mais ne risque t-on pas de devenir malade ou obèse ? Demanda un élève soudainement inquiet au premier rang.

Roger toussa dans son poing, gêné et pensif.

-Avec une activité mentale suffisamment élevée, vous pourrez aisément éviter ce genre de problèmes de surpoids ou de maladies telles que le diabète...

Il semblait peu sûr de lui-même, et remua les lèvres de droite à gauche quelques instants en regardant le plafond. Tous les élèves semblaient perplexes et c'est alors qu'il se crut forcé d'ajouter :

-C'est, du moins, ce que L affirme sans ciller...

Il y eut alors un fort mouvement d'étonnement dans la classe, certains élèves soulignèrent par trois fois le mot « Alimentation boulimique » sur leur copie et Mello se promit, tout en mâchouillant sa barre de chocolat avec satisfaction, d'observer religieusement les taux d'obésité dans l'orphelinat. Ça allait être formidable.

-C'est impossible ! S'insurgea un élève tout soudainement agité, juste avant de se mettre à secouer sa voisine sans considérations. Tu te rends compte, tu te rends compte ? Ça veut dire qu'on apprend n'importe quoi en biologie depuis des années !

-...Plus grave... Ça signifie que... soixante pour cents des Américains n'ont pas d'activité mentale ? ! Réalisa Matt à voix haute si bien qu'il en arrêta son morpion devant cette révélation quasi-divine.

-OH MON DIEU MAIS IL A RAISON ! S'écria une fille à couettes en bondissant de sa chaise et en frappant du poing sur sa table, juste quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir et de rectifier à voix basse : Ah mais non, c'est pas... c'est pas vraiment étonnant en fait...

Roger semblait aussi paniqué que les élèves et ne savait plus à qui répondre, il leva ses bras vers l'assemblée qui ne l'observait plus, discutaient et se disputaient, et somma le silence à plusieurs reprises. Comme les échecs pour retrouver l'attention s'enchaînaient, Roger se reporta vers son dernier espoir : Near.

-Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas une obligation, ou pas forcément conseillé, juste courant ! Hurla t-il pour mieux se faire entendre. Voyez-vous, Near, le Premier de notre orphelinat, il ne mange que très peu !

-C'est faux ! Il mange ses jouets sans arrêt ! S'emporta Mello, le visage suintant de haine, et certains élèves ricanèrent avant, juste avant d'apercevoir le visage de Near se transformer sensiblement : deux quasi-imperceptibles tâches rouges étaient apparues sur ses joues et un rictus maladroit s'était montré l'espace d'un instant.

Voyant cela, les élèves notèrent consciencieusement « Manger du plastique : gage d'intelligence ? » et Mello se promit, plutôt que de regarder les taux d'obésité, il observerait ceux de mortalité. Ça allait devenir spectaculaire.

-Quelqu'un veut-il... quelqu'un veut-il conclure cette leçon ? Tenta Roger en s'essuyant le front, visiblement pressé de partir et décidé à ne jamais, Ô grand jamais faire cours de nouveau à cette classe de fous à lier.

Mello leva un sourcil perplexe lorsqu'il vit son voisin lever le bras énergiquement et le secouer dans les airs comme un enfant de primaire tout excité à l'idée d'aller pouvoir effacer le tableau ; le vieil homme n'en fut pas moins étonné et lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

Matt toussota en s'avançant dans les rangs et le second de la Wammy's comprit ses intentions en le suivant du regard. Il eut un sourire et observa le spectacle, la main sous le menton.

-En définitif, commença t-il nerveusement, les mains appuyées derrière lui, sur le bureau du professeur, pour être le bon petit successeur de L, il ne faut pas seulement être intelligent mais avoir des qualités telles que... euh... La boulimie de plastique -Roger écrasa sa main sur son visage et souffla-, il faut être passionné, avoir du charisme et surtout...

Il fit mine de réfléchir tout en s'affaissant un peu plus sur le bureau et s'effondra au sol sous le regard éberlué des autres élèves. Roger sembla ne pas comprendre la situation et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Matt, console dans la manche, se rua vers la porte d'entrée et s'écria :

-...IL FAUT SAVOIR COURIR !

* * *

_**Reviewsez si ça vous a plu (ou pas) !**_


End file.
